True Love
by Mimi Depp
Summary: Depois de um acidente Jacob perde totalmente a sua auto-estima, ele se sentia um inválido, um nada. Mas com a chegada de uma fisioterapeuta, que vem para abalar as suas estruturas e fazer o finalmente acordar, e principalmente Jacob encontra o su verdadeiro amor.


Imaginem você sendo salvo por a garota que você mal conhece? Pois eu fui salvo por esta garota e ela se chama Isabella Swan a garota que descobri ser um tanto quanto... interessante.

**Flashback on**  
Bom sou Jacob Black filho de Billy e Sarah Black que são médicos meu pai é cardiologista e minha mãe ginecologista. Em um ano sofri um acidente de moto e fiquei numa cadeira de rodas meus amigos e garotas que se jogavam aos meus pés e se diziam meus amigos sumiram provando que só tinham interesse. Então meus pais acharam melhor fazer a fisioterapia em casa ele fez uma área só pra isso e contratou Isabella, que eu não conhecia, mas diziam ser a melhor e hoje seria a minha primeira consulta com ela. Eu duvidava muito que eu saísse daquela cadeira mesmos os médicos afirmando que tinha chance eu dispensei todas as fisioterapias, mas eu via a tristeza de minha mãe ao saber que desisti, eu não queria e por isso aceitei mais uma tentativa.

–Filho ela chegou tente ser simpático com ela. -Falou Billy se retirando e uma linda morena de lindos olhos castanhos e corpo recheado de curvas apareceu com um casaco branco. Espera ela não pode ser minha fisioterapeuta.

–Bom sou Isabella Swan você deve ser o Jacob não é? -Falou ela eu sé consegui acenar em concordância para ela, ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras e me olhou séria. -Sei que não tem esperanças e que acha que se vai voltar a andar tem que sentir efeito logo na mesma semana correto? –Perguntou.

–Eu não quero falar sobre isso doutora. -Falei seco e ela me olhou com olhos fulminantes de raiva.

–Olha ninguém escolhe sofrer um acidente, ter uma doença na infância ou nascer paraplégico ou então tetraplégico Sr. Por que isso aconteceu comigo? Olha Jacob eu já fiquei ai na cadeira de rodas, mas nunca em momento algum eu desisti por que por mais eu sendo desastrada eu gostava de ficar em pé e tropeçar em meus próprios pés além de me sentir uma anã na cadeira e ser vista como um peso a todos eu não me entreguei e você também não irá nem que eu tenha que obrigá-lo! -Falou ela o que me deixou perplexo então falei:

–Se sabe que não tenho esperança nem nada disso por que esfrega na minha cara que eu não posso andar? –Falei.

–Ai é que está você pode andar só seu corpo desaprendeu e eu irei ajudar a você a andar novamente como sua mãe um dia lhe ensinou, deixa-me ajudá-lo. -Falou ela e eu assenti, ela saiu do quarto. -Venha ou quer que eu empurre a cadeira como se não tivesse força para, fazê-lo sozinho? -Provocou e em instantes eu estava ao seu lado.

Ela ao contrário de muitos que me atenderam teve uma conversa franca. Explicou-me o motivo de cada exercício se eu estava ou não conseguindo evoluir ela me incentivava e provocava fazia piadas e há um ano já vi melhoras em minha capacidade de andar e agora depois de mais uma série de exames para ver como estava, eu fiquei feliz sabendo que eu estava melhorando e Bella docemente disse que eu era o mais orgulhoso que ela já conhecera o que arrancou risadas de meus pais.

No outro dia ela apareceu, mas não estava como médica parecia que ia sair até. Estava linda num vestido preto curto e justo marcando as suas belas curvas. Com o seu inebriante cheiro de morangos.

–Se arrume irá sair comigo e nada de rejeitar meu convite. -Falou e eu á olhei chocado, ela não iria sair com um cadeirante iria?

-Para de ser preconceituoso consigo mesmo e vamos sair e se divertir, vamos to cansada de ficar sempre trabalhando e você deve estar bem cansado também das fisioterapias. -Falou e eu assenti era sempre assim ela me fazia mudar de idéia fazia com que eu me sentisse um ser humano não algo horroroso e repugnante.

Então eu caprichei, depois de tomar banho coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de gola V e uma jaqueta de couro, passei o perfume que um dia ela elogiou. Eu prometi a mim mesmo me comportar como se não estivesse na cadeira e iria tratá-la gentilmente como ela andava me tratando terminei de me arrumar e quando fiquei pronto ela arregalou os olhos e sua linda boca se abriu e dela nada saiu dela demorou a se recompor e quando notou que eu a observava corou, fascinante.

–Está ainda mais lindo Jake, ainda bem que me arrumei mais ou menos, se não você ia passar vergonha. –Ela riu e me deu um beijo muito próximo da minha boca.

-Agora vamos ou perderemos a hora. -Falou ela animada seguindo no corredor minha mãe e pai ficaram felizes em saber que ela me convenceu a sair, eu não saia desde que fiquei condenado a cadeira e quando vi estavamos no táxi .

–Não tem carro Bells? -Perguntei e vi que Bella tinha muito cuidado no transito que só parou de olhar para me responder.

–Aah eu...não me sinto confortável em um carro a muito tempo prefiro ir a pé mas acho que você não iria gostar. -Falou rapidamente e voltava a prestar atenção no transito, achei que era só um trauma então deixei de lado quando o táxi parou vi que era meu restaurante predileto eu sorri, ela havia investigado sobre mim ou seu gosto era parecido com o meu, descemos e fomos para a nossa mesa que era bem reservada logo o garçon chegou.

–O que iram pedir? -Perguntou o garçon olhando descaradamente para os seios da Bella que tinha um decote comportado, fique com raiva.

–Meu rosto esta aqui em cima senhor queira ter mais respeito ou vou reclamar ao gerente! -Falou ela irritada, o que me fez sorrir.

–Desculpe-me senhorita não acontecer mais.

–Acho bom ou vai pagar muito caro não só com o emprego, mas ficará sem os olhos! -Falei puto de raiva com ele como ele pôde encará-la daquela forma indiscreta, chamei o gerente e pedi que trouxesse outro garçon que aquele estava deixando-nos desconfortáveis.

–Obrigada Jake. -Ela me agradeceu olhando em meus olhos e ela suspirou olhando seu prato que mal tocou me perguntava se ela não tinha gostado.

–Não gostou? –Perguntei.

–Desculpe mais é que hoje é um dia muito...cheio de lembranças. -Falou ela e ela esfregou o seu braço com força mostrando desconforto.

–Quer compartilha-las? -Perguntei e segurei sua mão na mesa ela olhou e sorriu como se não acreditasse no que ouviu e estava vendo e me olhou e em seus olhos mostrava algo que nunca vi em um olhar, eles eram agradecidos com algo mais.

–Não quero estragar seu dia e muito o menos o meu, o nosso dia eu tirei hoje pra me divertir junto com você.-Falou sorrindo.

–Não estragaria minha noite, eu quero saber o que perturba minha heroína e tentar ajudá-la. -Disse com tom brincalhão e ela riu suave.

–No final da noite se você ainda se lembrar ai você me pergunte. -Disse ela. -Eu responderei, juro. -Falou e eu acenei confirmando depois do jantar que se seguiu mais animado fomos a uma balada protestei no inicio mas ela me levou num local que tinha poucas pessoas, tinham as pessoas olhavam estranho, com razão é claro, como uma linda mulher como ela pode estar com alguém como eu.

–Quando você quiser descer e se divertir como merece me avise meu bem e outra não ligue dos olhares eles são algo passageiro logo você estará em pé pondo o queixo preconceituoso deles no chão. -Falou ela em meu ouvido o que me fez sorrir.

–Por que tem tanta fé que eu posso andar? –Perguntei.

–Porque sou médica e meu instinto de médica não falha. -Disse sorrindo e eu me senti confiante e aproveitei que estavamos pertos e a beijei, seria muito idiota se eu falasse que aquele tinha sido um beijo indescritível, que nele tinha carinho, espectativas, desejo o que me fez perguntar se o beijo pra ela fora tão intenso quanto pra mim eu segurei com firmeza sua nuca e acariciei seu quadril, minha língua explorava avidamente sua boca e ela igualmente fazia comigo quando apertei ainda mais sua cintura ela gemeu e aquilo foi como renascer novamente. Ela me desejava mesmo estando na cadeira de rodas ela me desejava talvez da mesma forma que eu, mas tivemos que interromper o beijo por causa do ar que ficou escasso em ambos os pulmões ela me olhava constrangida.

–Que foi? -Perguntei será que ela não tinha gostado do beijo?

–Nada Jake só que...Eu me comportei como...como uma...-Eu a interrompi ela estava insegura da forma de como correspondeu ao beijo?

–Isabella Swan insegura? Jamais passou em minha cabeça ver você desta forma. -Disse divertido e ela me olhou diferente.

–Realmente você não se lembra de mim né? -Perguntou e eu a encarei confuso.

–Como assi...-Não deixou eu terminar se apossou de minha boca e sentou em meu colo nos beijávamos ainda com mais intensidade que antes minha vontade era de levá-la para minha cama e desse o prazer que ela merecia até ela se desfazer em meus braços, mas eu estava numa cadeira jamais poderia o fazê-lo nestas condições e mais uma vez o ar se fez necessário e eu acariciei seu rosto ofegante. -Você me enche de curiosidade sobre você,me enche de esperança e confiança e ainda me ataca assim tão sedenta e entregue? Quer me enlouquecer mulher? Se é isso que quer então esta conseguindo. -Consegui falar tudo mesmo ofegante e ela sorriu.

–A pergunta certa seria você quer enlouquecer comigo esta noite? -Perguntou Bella me olhando e eu gemi, eu sentia meu pênis pulsar nas calças pensando em como enlouqueceríamos e ela sorriu, encontrando em meus olhos a resposta que queria ela pegou seu casaco e pos em meu colo e sussurrou. –Desculpe, mas hoje quem pode te ver é eu exclusivamente, eu. -Falou ela e amei seu tom possessivo quando conseguimos um táxi eu vi que íamos em uma direção diferente da minha casa.

–Onde estamos indo. -Perguntei e Bella olhou meus olhos.

–No lugar que você vai gostar. -Falou e me beijou nos beijamos intesamente e quando vimos estavamos no lugar, era uma casa simples, mas muito bem decorada.

–Minha casa é sua casa se sinta como se fosse sua, meu lindo. -Falou em meu ouvido me fazendo me arrepiar.

–Bells o que pretende fazer comigo, um pobre coitado preso em uma cadeira de rodas. -Disse suavemente enquanto via ela ficar nua em minha frente no meio da sala.

–Pelo que senti lá na boate notei que você não tem nada de pobre. -Falou sorrindo sacana e eu ri. -Coitado? Bom só se for por esta na toca da predadora e sobre esta preso? Bom por enquanto estar preso a cadeira, mas pretendo te prender junto comigo indo do inferno ao paraíso o que achas meu querido? -Falou mordendo os lábios quando vi estava em um quarto bem iluminado sem minha camisa e ela estava ajoelhada em minha frente com uma langerie que realçava ainda mais suas curvas retirando minhas calças e calçado olhando meus olhos que refletiam puro tesão e desejo.

–Não...me...provoca. -Falei com dificuldade e quando vi, ela estava me chupando e eu não controlei gemi com a sensação de sua boca macia e pequena devorava meu pau e me deixava louco de tesão.

-UUUUH Bella...AAAAH vou...Gozar! -Gemi e explodi em sua boca e ela tomou todo meu prazer sem derramar uma só gota e me olhou.

–Não sei o que você tem de melhor...sua boca que me da os beijos mais quentes e os gemidos mais sexys, seu membro que me faz querer que me esfole a noite toda ou suas mãos que me fazem quase gozar sem ao menos tocar-me intimamente. -Falou ela.

Eu me animei ainda mais e sem me importar trouxe ela para mais perto e arranquei suas roupas intimas e chupei e lambi seus seios como um louco ouvindo os gemidos de minha deusa. E com uma mão desci até sua intimidade e gemi ao constatar que estava quente e encharcada pelo prazer que eu lhe proporcionava. Antes mesmo deu senti-la, por completo ela saiu de meu aperto e me ajudou a deitar na cama e foi quando lembrei que era deficiente, mas só por instantes, porque ela sentou-se sem se conectar comigo em meu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Eu olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam suplicantes, enfeitiçado por ela e maluco eu fiquei só admirar e ela pegou uma de minhas mãos e a levou ao local mais necessitado dela o seu clitóris o qual me fez acordar e atendê-la quando estava próxima ela me parou e foi ao meu ouvido.

–Quero gozar com você dentro de mim muitas e muitas vezes, espero que tenha um bom pique para apagar meu fogo . –Sussurrou ela, eu a peguei e desci lentamente em meu colo até encontra algo me impedindo e a olhei chocado e ela tristemente me olhou e suplicou.

-Por favor não me rejeitas não me negue isso. –Falou ela.

Eu a beijei e olhando em seus olhos a penetrei com o mais cuidado tentando ao máximo ser carinhoso com ela quando a ouvi gemer de dor ao romper a barreira que retirava a sua virgindade e fazia ela minha mulher, controlando meu desejo de continuar, eu espalhei beijos e estímulos tentando afugentar sua dor e aos poucos ela relaxou e se moveu me levando a loucura fez isso diversas vezes, antes que eu perdesse o controle peguei em sua cintura e fiz um ritmo mais rápido e forte fazendo nós dois gemermos até o ápice que foi o mais intenso que eu já tive. Beijei seu cabelo e nos desconectamos ela me olhou admirada e sorrindo e me deu um beijo casto e eu sorri junto a ela.

–O que passa em sua cabeça? –Perguntei.

–Que você me fez me sentir uma mulher amada e desejada como nunca fui. –Falou-me olhando como se eu fosse seu herói e delicadamente saiu de meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado abraçando meu peito sorrindo.

–Quem seria capaz de resistir os encantos de uma mulher tão perfeita como você? -Perguntei e senti ela estremecer peguei o cobertor e nos cobri estava um pouco frio e ela me olhou e respirando pela sua bela boca ela me contou.

–Eu tinha 19 anos estava no meu segundo ano de faculdade para ser o que sou hoje uma fisioterapeuta, tinha um cara na minha sala que me enfeitiçava com seus olhos pretos cintilantes e seu sorriso extremamente grande e doce eu nunca fui popular nada disso e quando vi, ele falava comigo e saímos umas vezes como amigos até que começamos a namorar naquele mesmo ano, ele queria mais que uns amassos, assim dizendo ele queria meu corpo também e então prometi que no ano novo seria sua mulher de verdade. Foi o dia do acidente fiquei um bom tempo em coma e quando acordei 28 de Dezembro, eu descobri que perdi o movimento das pernas, eu não tinha um tostão furado eu dava meu sangue para estudar em Yale e eu nunca conheci meus pais então eu tive que pagar em prestações os meses que fiquei e a cadeira naquele dia o 28 de Dezembro eu descobri que era uma deficiente e que jamais meu namorado aceitaria isso dizia que eu seria um peso em sua vida e que por minha culpa o carro dele não tinha mais concerto, ele me falou que se eu não fosse tão...puritana talvez eu não estivesse em uma cadeira de rodas. -Ela parou e senti lagrimas em meu ombro, mas logo continuou.

-Ele falou que era bom que eu nunca mais recuperasse os movimentos, sem amigos ou familiares eu tive que recorrer as doações, me doaram uma cadeira totalmente velha e desconfortável, mas era a que eu tinha e iria tanto a faculdade como nos meus trabalhos e fisioterapias e eu consegui em fim andar eu reaprendi e quando Emmett me viu de pé e andando de novo, ele queria voltar. -Falou e eu senti um ódio tamanho por o infeliz que magoou aquela mulher meiga e carinhosa do meu lado.

-Eu o despençei mesmo ainda gostando dele eu continuei meus estudos e me formei dando na cara de quem achava que eu perderia um ano por causa do coma eu tinha conseguindo em fim ser médica e estava feliz, comecei a trabalhar ninguém ficava perto de mim ou falava comigo a não ser seus pais e por isso resolvi te ajudar porque eu sei a dor de ser abandonado na pior forma, mas eu não consegui ser profissional o suficiente eu acabei me apaixonando e com isso quis me demitir eu poderia te atrapalhar, mas só em pensar em jamais te ver, somente conversei com seus pais que me deram consentimento de tentar. -Falou chorando e bem envergonhada agora ela me olhava com uma intensidade que pude ver sua alma amargurada com certo medo.

–Como pode se apaixonar por um cadeirante, se aproveitado dele e levado para cama e roubado o coração dele sem nem ao menos perceber? -Perguntei com sinceridade e ela sorriu sem graça.

–Eu vou me vestir e te levar pra casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados e tem que descansar. -Falou ela saindo da cama, mas antes disso eu a puxei para mim e a beijei e fui até seu ouvido e sussurrei:

–Só descansarei tendo você em meus braços por toda a vida. -Disse e ela sorriu e me beijou logo nos amamos e só quando o sol dava sinais de vida que paramos.

**Flashback off**  
Anos depois eu voltei a andar por minha mulher, queria dar a ela o que ela merecia casei-me com ela e tudo foi como o que ela me contou uma vez que imaginava, eu a pedi em casamento vestido de noivo em sua sala ela aceitou e a arrastei de lá e a fiz entrar na limousine e ela riu, eu lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

**Flashback on**  
Depois daquela noite eu revelei que meu acidente foi na volta da balada quando eu estava indo para um motel de moto com uma garota que eu nem lembrava o nome, por estar muito bêbado a minha visão estava turva então eu não tinha enxergado o caminhão a minha frente, assim que fiquei preso à cadeira de rodas a moto caiu em cima da minha coluna o que a forçou a ficar um pouco torta, mas os médicos em uma cirurgia desentortaram. E por isso eu tinha que fazer as fisioterapias eu e ela não temos algo definido, mas no fundo eu esperava que ela não me deixasse que não desistisse de mim, me perguntei como ela me fez ficar tão dependente dela?

Agora eu estou aqui andando de novo, eu só devia a ela porque somente ela e a história dela me motivaram a tentar, eu duvido que sem ela e sem esse amor eu voltaria a andar. E por isso eu estava decidido eu iria me casar com ela, planejei tudo com minha irmã ela preparou o casamento e chamou os convidados, uma semana antes falamos para o resto de nossa família, que achou a maior loucura eu não revelar a Bella, mas eles entenderam depois deu explicar. No dia arrumei-me e quando a limousine me levou ao hospital em que minha futura esposa estaria eu desci as pressas, fui quase correndo a sua sala, entrei sem bater e ela me olhou assustada todos enfermeiros, doutores e uns pacientes estavam perto olhando curiosos eu peguei a caixinha em meu bolso apoiei-me um de meus joelhos no chão abri a caixinha e peguei sua mão, olhando profundamente em seus olhos falei:

–Por toda minha vida duvidei que o amor era para todos, duvidei porque eu me achava imune ao amor e eu era imune até você me parecer, hoje noto porque desde que te conheci eu sou um novo homem não porque eu uma época fiquei impossibilitado de andar e você me ajudou e somente você e o seu amor e sinceridade me fizeram ser um novo homem, um homem que tenta ser o melhor pra você, mas tenho medo de você encontrar outro e se isso acontecer temo não ter mais vida. - Pausei para respirar eu estava nervoso e ansioso e Bella me olhava com curiosidade e lágrimas em seus olhos. - Porque sinceramente você é o motivo principal deu estar aqui hoje ajoelhado com um terno, um anel de noivado e uma limousine nos esperando. Eu vim aqui para pedir ao meu tudo que se case comigo e então. Isabella me daria à honra de se tornar minha mulher perante a Deus e aos homens? - fiz o pedido e ela estava banhada em lágrimas e só ali notei que umas lágrimas desceram de meu rosto, sim eu estava mudando por ela somente por ela e minha linda Bells se ajoelhou ali comigo tocou meu rosto e secou suas lágrimas.

–Jacob Black eu aceito ser sua mulher durante toda a eternidade. - Falou e eu me senti leve ela me queria e me amava deslizei em seu dedo o anel, levantei trazendo ela junto comigo e correndo arrastei ela para limousine rindo, quando entramos a beijei com intensidade mostrando minha total felicidade.

–Pra onde estamos indo amor? -Falou ela abraçada a mim.

–Surpresa Bells, mas calma já estamos perto e logo saberá. - Falei a beijando mais uma vez chegamos no local em que ela vestiria seu vestido e me encontraria no altar. Não sei como seria o vestido, mas a decoração eu sei que a agradaria, estava na hora que ela mais admirava o pôr do sol a decoração era cheia de flores claras, suas preferidas tudo bem natural e leve, eu queria que fosse inesquecível pra ela e faria ao máximo para que ela se lembrasse com alegria.

Eu perguntava-me como é a sensação de ver a mulher que você ama com um vestido lindo branco andando sobre um tapete vermelho coberto com algumas pétalas brancas? A sensação fora de alivio pensei que ela desistiria da loucura e a outra admiração de que alguns momentos ela seria somente minha e maravilhado por saber que seus olhos só eram para mim ela flutuava para mim e seu sorriso de felicidade era enorme o que me trazia uma paz enorme. Quando peguei suas mãos e vi como estava emocionada e nervosa ela estava me convenceu que não era tão abominável a idéia de me casar e viver para sempre amando e venerando a única mulher que me amou mais que qualquer uma poderia amar, os presentes que estavam foram alguns familiares e colegas de trabalho que fez com que ela não desconfiasse de nada prestei atenção ao que o padre falava.

–O amor é sempre paciente, generoso, e benevolente. Nunca é invejoso, prepotente e nem orgulhoso, não é rude e nem egoísta, não se ofende, nem se destrata, não se alegra com o pecado alheio, mas se revigora com a verdade, ele tudo perdoa, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo tolera seja o que vier.

- Jacob Ephraim Black repita comigo: Eu Jacob Ephraim Black.

–Eu Jacob Ephraim Black. - Repeti o que o padre falou olhando nos olhos da minha linda Bella.

–Aceito Isabella Marie Swan como minha legitima esposa. -Continuou o padre.

–Aceito Isabella Marie Swan como minha legitima esposa. - Repeti.

–Para amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe. -Continuou o padre.

–Para amar-te e respeitar-te, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe. -Repeti.

–Agora você Isabella repita: Eu Isabella Marie Swan aceito Jacob Ephraim Black como meu legitimo esposo. -Falou o padre.

–Eu Isabella Marie Swan aceito Jacob Ephraim Black como meu ligítimo esposo. -Repetiu ela olhando em meus olhos sorrindo.

–Para amar-te e respeitar-te, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que até que a morte nos separe. -Continuou o padre.

–Para amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe. -Repetiu ela e nós dois sorriamos um para o outro e olhamos o padre.

–Tem alguém presente aqui neste momento que tenha algo contra a união deste casal, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. -Ouve um silêncio absoluto até que surge um homem que corre até Bella, que esta em choque e a puxa pelo braço sem pensar eu golpeio o homem que caí no chão.

–Não encoste na MINHA MULHER! -Falei com raiva só um porco poderia estragar meu casamento, mas Bells sai do choque e fala.

–Emmett suma daqui agora ou eu não respondo por mim! -Falou ela .

–Sumir e deixar que se case com um quase estranho? Bella nós nos conhecemos há tantos anos, nós até namoramos por que não me da uma segunda chance? -Perguntou ele.

–Jacob é muito melhor do que você! Eu sei que ele jamais me abandonaria quando algum problema acontecesse como você fez ao saber que talvez eu iria ficar para sempre paraplégica! -Falou seca e Emmett se irritou e eu intervi.

–Então você é o desgraçado! Fora daqui antes que eu te mate e se voltar a atormentar a Bella irá se ver comigo! -Falei com uma fúria fora do normal.

–É isso que você quer Isa? Quer me ver indo embora e se casar com quem você sabe que não ama? Porque se eu sair daqui nunca mais vai me ver. -Falou tentando persuadir ela.

–Eu amo o Jacob e eu aceitei me casar com ele para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até o fim da minha vida agora cai fora e deixa eu viver minha vida ao lado de quem me ama e me faz feliz. -Disse e ele perplexo saiu da igreja e eu e ela nos viramos ai padre. -Já posso beijar o Jacob?

-Perguntou Bella impaciente o que me fez rir e o padre fez o sinal da cruz e pediu as alianças.

Trocamos as alianças e assinamos os papéis logo depois os padrinhos assinaram como prova que o casamento foi consagrado e em fim ele falou.

–O noivo pode beijar a noiva. -Mal terminou e ataquei a boca da minha mulher a dona do meu coração agora e sempre.

**Flashback off**  
Agora o que faltava mesmo era eu ter um filho com ela, mas ela estava se esquivando do assunto, mas hoje eu a convenceria a mudar de idéia. Voltei mais cedo da minha empresa esperando Bella chegar mais uma vez do seu trabalho como médica, eu tinha um ciúme exagerado ás vezes sobre esta mulher por mim ela não trabalharia ficaria em casa só para os outros não a verem quando dei esta idéia a ela riu de mim e me falou que adora seu trabalho e que só pararia por um motivo muito serio ou por vi ela, eu esqueci meu plano fui logo a agarrando em meus braços ela correspondeu de imediato enlaçando suas torneadas pernas em minha cintura enquanto subia para nosso quarto 3 anos de casados e o flúor sexual nosso, não abaixava ficava cada vez maior Bella me despiu logo massageando meu membro pra me enlouquecer, tirei sua mão de lá e prendi no alto de sua cabeça agrade que seu vestido era tomara que caia e logo só sobrou a calcinha se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de calcinha eu gemi e a olhei seu sorriso safado revelava, que era esta a intenção de me enlouquecer, me enlouquecer de amor por esta mulher, rapidamente rasguei o pano minúsculo e penetrei sem dó nela.

-AAAAAAAAH JACOB. -Gritou ela de prazer. -Jacob mais...rápido. -Continuei estocando lento e forte queria vê-la implorando por mim.

–Pede meu amor que...te dou tudo o que você quiser. -Falei em seu ouvido com dificuldade pelo prazer que me dominava ao ficar por cima dela controlando tudo

.  
–Jake me fode forte e duro e ...AAAAAH rápido JAKE! -Seu tom foi de ordem o que me fez delirar nas órbitas e fazer o que ela queria, ela livrou suas mãos do aperto que foram direto pra minha bunda como se quisesse nos fundis em um só logo arranhou minhas costas.

–AAAH mulher quer me enlouquece de vez...gostosa. -Falei em seu ouvido e a deixei por cima. -Faz o que quiser comigo minha deusa eu sou seu...todo seu. -Falei e ela logo se apoiou em meu peito se inclinou e falou em meu ouvido.

–Fica sentado. -Falou autoritária, logo obedeci e ela cavalgava e a cada subida e decida seus seios raspavam em meu toráx logo estava mamando naqueles mamilos deliciosos e com uma mão ajudando ela nos movimentos logo estavámos na borda, mas ainda não. Não aproveitei direito a minha deusa troquei de posição e fique por cima indo bem lento fitando seus olhos Bells não conseguia manter-se de olhos abertos estava louca em busca do seu prazer tive que segurar seu quadril quando quis se movimentar levantei e a imprensei contra a parede ela agarrou meu pescoço chupou e lambeu meu lóbulo e sussurrou.

–Goza...comigo...amor...não...aguento. -Falou em meu ouvido foi impossível não realizar um pedido dela.

–BELLS.

–JAKE.

Gritamos o nome um do outro enquanto o orgasmo vinha com força fazendo ambos corpos grudados pelo suor estremecerem abraçados naquela parede .

–Jake. -Bella me chamou após sair do banho que infelizmente ela decidiu que fossemos separados.

–Fala amor. –Incentivei, ela a falar.

–Sabe aquele filho que você queria? -Perguntou e eu assenti, ela veio ao meu lado e olhou em meus olhos. -Amor eu to grávida nossa família vai aumentar! -Falou ela e eu não acreditava fui pra cima dela distribuindo beijos em seu rosto todo e fui ao seu ventre que carregava um fruto de meu amor com o dela.

–Não tem como eu ser mais feliz que isso Meu Deus eu te amo Bella sempre! -Falei e ela me beijou.

E a nossa noite nem havia começado...


End file.
